Fatal Blow
by Aliocha
Summary: Nami no Kuni, Pays de la Vague. Le combat contre Zabuza et Haku est engagé. Hommage à ce moment du manga, POV Sasuke. "Dire que je te détestais..."


**Titre :** Fatal Blow

**Personnages :** Sasuke, Naruto

**Genre :** OS, UR, POV Sasuke. Il s'agit de ma participation à un concours « Hommage à un passage du manga » (et j'ai gagné ! ^^)

**Résumé : **Nami no Kuni, Pays de la Vague. Le combat contre Zabuza et Haku fait rage. Les choses tournent vite au désavantage de Naruto et Sasuke, pris au piège des miroirs de glace du garçon au masque. C'est Sasuke qui déjoue peu à peu les attaques de ce dernier. Jusqu'à ce que Haku décide de s'en prendre à Naruto, inconscient et à bout de forces.

C'est là que tout s'est joué.

**Crédits : **Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**. . .**_

_**Fatal Blow**_

_**. . .**_

Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes. En quelques secondes, tu as fait ton choix entre une chance de t'en sortir et une mort certaine.

En même temps, tes jambes ont bougé toutes seules. Quand tu as compris que tu n'allais finalement être que le second à mourir sur la liste, ton sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et tu t'es précipité pour sauver celui que ton ennemi avait désigné pour mourir le premier. Au fond, tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais tu n'aurais pas permis qu'il meurt.

C'est donc ton corps qui a pris le parti de se mouvoir en direction du danger, plutôt que s'en tenir à l'instinct de survie.

Tu ressemblais déjà à un hérisson avant l'assaut décisif de ton adversaire. Désormais, tu te rapproches plus d'un oursin. A ceci près que chacune des épines qui criblent ton dos, tes bras, tes jambes, ton cou, distillent en toi une douleur atroce.

Chacun de tes membres tremblent doucement, et tu n'es plus en mesure de contrôler ces vibrations pour garder une contenance. Le sang a giclé sur ton visage pâle. Au final, tu dois offrir un spectacle assez macabre pour ceux qui peuvent encore te regarder.

« Naruto... T'es vraiment le roi des boulets... », lâches-tu dans un souffle.

L'autre, qui avait perdu connaissance, se réveille ; il relève la tête, plein d'espoir, la mine brièvement reconnaissante.

« Sasuke ! Tu m'as... ! »

Le silence tout à coup. Tu le sens qui a les yeux posés dans ton dos, la zone où le plus d'aiguilles s'est fiché. Tu le devines effaré, cherchant à comprendre, à rattacher les événements. Tu vomis un flot de sang, ça éclabousse le sol blanc devant toi.

« Fais pas cette tête-là... », halètes-tu en lui jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule. « T'as l'air... encore plus ahuri... que d'habitude... »

L'assurance et la moquerie dans ta voix trahissent encore plus, paradoxalement, combien tu es mal en point, évidemment.

« ...Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que tu... »

Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as sauvé. Si tu en avais toi-même la moindre idée !

Ton esprit se remplit alors des images et des souvenirs les plus déplacés qui soient alors que la confusion et la douleur prennent déjà toute la place dans ta tête. C'est sans doute ça, la rediffusion de l'existence, te dis-tu. Pourtant, toutes les images qui se bousculent en toi évoquent des instants précis passés en compagnie de ce bougre d'imbécile pour qui tu as sacrifié ta vie.

Tu l'as toujours trouvé puéril et bête comme ses pieds. Son rêve de Hokage te semblait insensé, surdimensionné pour un ninja de sa trempe, mais tu préférais le laisser dans son imbécilité, seul ton objectif comptait, après tout. Avec lui c'était une rivalité constante, tu devais quoiqu'il arrive être le meilleur. Ce qui ne t'avait pas empêché de lui demander un conseil une fois... ou de le soutenir quand il n'avait plus assez de forces pour marcher. A ce dédain et cette supériorité s'était ajouté un sentiment totalement opposé : une sorte de respect pour ce qu'il avait souffert. Ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait éprouvé, son passé fait d'isolement, de solitude et de rejet. Ce que toi tu avais délibérément choisi, lui ne pouvait consentir à y rester plus longtemps. Aussi, tu n'avais toi-même pas fait ce choix de vie par plaisir : il était nécessaire pour atteindre ton but. Ce respect qui t'animait parfois pour ce que Naruto s'efforçait de combattre, quand tu considérais ce dernier d'un œil moins méprisant, tendait à la complicité. Peut-être avait-il lu, lui aussi, en toi, dans ton regard, que tu avais connu la même chose, et que tu en mesurais toute la souffrance.

Dans le doute, perdu entre l'irritation et l'admiration que t'inspire l'Uzumaki, tu réponds :

« J'en sais rien... Mais je l'ai fait... »

Naruto te regarde maintenant d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Il semble attendre que tu rajoutes quelque chose qui l'éclaircirait, car là, tu vois, il est déchiré.

« Dire que je te détestais... »

Et voilà ! Tu emploies l'imparfait. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es bientôt plus de ce monde ? Parce que tu ne le détestes plus ? Un peu des deux, peut-être.

L'autre n'y tient plus.

« Sa... Sasuke... Pourquoi... m'as-tu protégé... ? »

Un temps. Tu demeures imperturbable. Voilà une question à laquelle tu n'as pas envie de répondre. Car cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Car toi-même tu n'en connais pas la réponse, de toute façon.

« Il fallait me laisser me débrouiller! » hurle Naruto, et sa voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe.

« Ferme-la... C'est... mon... corps qui a... agi tout seul... crétin... ! »

Heureusement que tu lui tournes toujours les dos, car tu crois bien qu'une larme a roulé sur ta joue, involontairement.

Tu jettes un regard autour de toi. Mais il n'y a rien à regarder ; tout n'est que glace et brume ; les miroirs diaboliques ne te renvoient pas ton image. Avec une petite satisfaction, tu remarques que l'ennemi est à terre. Mais tu sais qu'il se relèvera, tandis que toi, tu ne le pourras pas.

Tes genoux ne tardent pas à flancher, malgré toute la force que tu as concentrée dans tes articulations pour te soutenir. Tes talons décollent du sol et tu te sens partir vers l'arrière. Ton camarade, celui que tu as sauvé, celui qui va vivre encore, lui, peut-être, a la présence d'esprit de te rattraper pour amortir ta chute.

Tu es content : tes yeux sont devenus vitreux, la solitude n'y est probablement plus lisible.

Bizarrement, tu ne ressens aucune honte à t'être écroulé dans les bras de celui que tu traitais en moins que rien auparavant, alors que tu es presque certain que tu n'aurais pas toléré une pareille humiliation dans d'autres circonstances. Tu n'as plus que quelques mots à dire, et tu les gaspilles, les prononces sans les méditer, parce que tu n'as tout à coup plus que quelques instants pour t'exprimer.

« Dire que... je ne... voulais pas... mourir avant d'avoir... tué mon... frère... »

Soudain, c'est le noir complet. Tes paupières lourdes se ferment, englobant le paysage de brouillard épais.

« Tiens bon, Naruto... »

Survis... Ne rends pas mon acte vain... C'est déjà la fin pour moi... Je suis désolé...

Une sorte d'apaisement t'engourdit. Mourir est presqu'une délivrance.

Aussitôt que tu perds connaissance, tu as l'impression que tout est silence. Tes oreilles doivent être bouchées. Tu as la sensation d'être sous l'eau, exactement comme lorsque, petit, tu t'amusais à plonger la tête dans l'eau du bain, les yeux grands ouverts.

Cela aurait été presqu'agréable si cela n'avait pas été un peu déconcertant. Tu n'avais jamais envisagé la mort sous cet angle-là. Tu croyais que tout s'arrêtait, le temps, la lumière, les sons. Si tu es perdu dans l'obscurité, tu perçois encore des bruits sourds qui semblent venir de la surface, au-dessus de toi, ce qui t'échappe. C'est un cri de rage, en atténué.

Tout devient de plus en plus perturbant. Tu prends soudain conscience d'être "aspiré" vers le fond de l'océan dans lequel tu baignes. Une force irrésistible te tire vers les profondeurs.

Tout prend son sens. Tu n'as jamais été mort. Du moins tu ne l'es pas encore. Tu es plongé dans une sorte de coma, et si tu te laisses abattre, tu vas vraiment y passer.

C'est un combat immobile qui commence pour toi. Mais tu as beau être descendant de la lignée des Uchiwa, tu n'es pas capable de lutter contre le courant qui t'entraîne inexorablement vers ta fin. L'impuissance te gagne.

Au-dessus de toi, le cri s'est mué depuis longtemps en silence, comme si on avait soudainement baissé le son d'une chaîne stéréo... accentuant l'impression que tu t'enfonçais un peu plus encore.

Mais à ta grande surprise, le silence fut à nouveau brisé par quelque chose de plus suffocant, de trébuché. Après un certain moment, tu comprends qu'il s'agit de pleurs heurtés. Si tu les identifies avec autant de précision la nature de ce bruissement, c'est parce que quelqu'un doit pleurer, juste au-dessus de toi. Naruto ? Tu ne peux croire que ta mort le touche à ce point.

« Ouuuh... Ouuuh... _Sasuke_... », geigne une voix désespérée.

La puissance avec laquelle résonne la voix te déstabilise. Son timbre n'est plus sourd, et tu sais désormais à qui il appartient. Tu éprouves comme un remords en t'apercevant que ton meurtre allait déclencher beaucoup plus de peine que tu ne l'avais envisagé au départ.

Tu croyais que personne ne te regretterait. Tu te trompais. Tu t'étais fait des amis.

Tu écoutes, impuissant, ces gémissements qui trahissent une véritable douleur. Chaque minute qui passe, tu perçois les sanglots avec plus de netteté.

Il te semble qu'une éternité se passe avant que tu ne franchisses enfin la surface de l'eau.

« Uh... uh... »

_Bom !_

« Sasuke... uuh... uuh... »

_Suis-je mort... ?_

« Uuh... uuhh... »

_Sakura... ? Je... Je... ?_

Le jour, blanc, l'air qui rentre dans tes poumons, la sensation de froid qui se dissout lentement, les aiguilles que tu vois dépasser de ton cou, le sang écarlate autour de toi... Le visage aux yeux gonflés de larmes sillonnant les joues de Sakura, abattue sur toi, secouée de sanglots, l'incrédulité dans ses prunelles émeraude, le redoublement de ses larmes, intarissables... Le soulagement... Ton regard doux et ton œil tuméfié, le faible gémissement que tu lui lances, Sakura, t'es lourde, arrête de pleurer pour un rien, tu vois bien, je ne suis pas mort...

Elle hurle ton nom, ça te casse les oreilles, comment un son peut-il être aussi aigu, elle te serre fort, fort, tu la laisses faire, tu n'as pas la force de la repousser, pas le courage de lui refuser cette étreinte charnelle...

« Sakura... ne me serre pas comme ça, tu me fais mal... »

**FIN**


End file.
